


Revolutionary Squad Chatroom

by whishl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AAAaAAaaaaAAAaAaA, F/F, Group chat, John loves turtles, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mariza, Nonbinary!Mads, Other, SHIP NAMES, Texting, Theoburr, aaron is so lonely, and so is mullette, jefferson is a kind of jerk, jeffmads omg, john is the ship names master, mullette, nonbinary!laf, nonbinary!peggy, the lams is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whishl/pseuds/whishl
Summary: Classic Squad Chatroom. Everyone's acting like dorks. Jefferson is actually a big teddy-bear. Aaron is a lonely child. -discontinued-





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transfered here from Fanfiction.net. Hope ya'll like it!

-Alexxxxx created a group-

-Alexxxxx named this group "Idk what name I should put"-

-Alexxxxx added Herc, LaffyTaffy, TurtleLaurens, and BurrSir to "Idk what name I should put"-

Alexxxxx: Hey guys.

BurrSir: Alex what is this

Herc: This is the shun Aaron chat

LaffyTaffy: lololol

-BurrSir named this group "Revolutionary Squad"-

Alexxxxx: That's a terrible name I liked the other one.

BurrSir: Why do you use puncuation

BurrSir: This is texting

Alexxxxx: Stop judging me.

TurtleLaurens: ayyyyy

Alexxxxx: Hey John do you want to come over later ;))))

TurtleLaurens: of course my one and only, beautiful, wonderful, absolutely not short boyfriend who is my soulmate <33

Alexxxxx: <3

Herc: You guys are making me nauseous

LaffyTaffy: Herc, mon amour, will we ever be like that

Alexxxxx: What?

BurrSir: are you guys dating

TurtleLaurens: ???¿¿¿??

Herc: you guys are stupid

LaffyTaffy: erm

Herc: was it not obvious that we were dating

LaffyTaffy: Herc asked me three months ago, and i said yes, obviously

LaffyTaffy: and Herc gave me a rose <3

Herc: and Laf squealed like a little girl it was gr9

LaffyTaffy: gr(infinity symbol)

Alexxxxx: You guys are /too/ cute, stop it.

TurtleLaurens: omg im drawing you guys.

BurrSir: we should make a ship name

LaffyTaffy: what's a ship name

Herc: /no stop/

Herc: it'll be gross nO

Alexxxxx: Yes, best idea you've ever had Burr

BurrSir: Wow thanks. 

TurtleLaurens: Mulligan x Lafayette = Mullette

Herc: stop it now

LaffyTaffy: "what's a ship name" no one has answered my question

Alexxxxx: A ship name is basically where we combine the names of two people who are in a relationship or who we think should be in a relationship.

TurtleLaurens: Just like how me and Alex are Lams.

Alexxxxx: Sorry babe, but, Alex and I*

BurrSir: Get a room or I'm adding Jefferson

Herc: nO DONT ADD HIM

LaffyTaffy: You are the /worst/ Burr.

TurtleLaurens: you cant fight the lams

Alexxxxx: Burr I swear if you add Thomas-

-BurrSir added JeffBoss and JimmyJamesMadison to "Revolutionary Squad"-

Alexxxxx: nOOOOOOOOO!

TutleLaurens: why bro

Herc: Burr i swear

LaffyTaffy: why did you do this Burr

JimmyJamesMadison: Why am I here

JeffBoss: hey look its short alexander

Alexxxxx: Leave, now. And I AM /NOT/ SHORT!!

JeffBoss: If I can mess with you here, then no. And you're 5'2". I'm nearly 6 foot, so shush your short face.

JimmyJamesMadison: Thomas pls

TurtleLaurens: Jefferson b A C K O F F

LaffyTaffy: Leave, Jefferson, or else I'll spill your secret

Herc: ooooooh what secret

JeffBoss: you wouldnt

JimmyJamesMadison: thomas what are you hiding

Alexxxxx: Oh this is a big secret if Madison doesn't know.

BurrSir: *eats popcorn*

TurtleLaurens: did no one see the ship name i made for Herc and Laf

Alexxxxx: Wait, was it Mullette?

Herc: Ubdwiboqpaqqaim

TurtleLaurens: Yep that one.

BurrSir: I like it.

LaffyTaffy: mon amour are you okay

Herc: Im bashing my keyboard because of rage

LaffyTaffy: why are you mad i think its cute

Herc: Dang it Laf

Alexxxxx: Omg you guys are too cute.

JeffBoss: I cant figure out how to leave

JimmyJamesMadison: me either

TurtleLaurens: can someone kick them out?

Alexxxxx: Idk how though.

LaffyTaffy: Im spilling the secret.

JeffBoss: nO STOP PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU ILL DO ANYTHING

Alexxxxx: Anything, you say?

JimmyJamesMadison: Im sad

TurtleLaurens: its ok mads im here for you

JeffBoss: Yes anything!

Alexxxxx: I dare you to say your crush.

JeffBoss: But, thats the secret.

LaffyTaffy: Jefferson has a crush on Madison

Alexxxxx: Omggggggg.

TurtleLaurens: Whaaaattt

JeffBoss: I will hurt you Lafayette

Herc: You'll have to go through me, jerk

JimmyJamesMadison: ...

JeffBoss: Um, James, I wanted to ask you, this is not how i planned for you to find out but, im sorry

JimmyJamesMadison: Why are you sorry

JeffBoss: because you probably hate me

JimmyJamesMadison: what no, i like you too

Alexxxxx: Omg its otp.

-TurtleLaurens named this group to "Jefferson and Madison are dating"-

Herc: We need a ship name John

LaffyTaffy: My work here is done

-TurtleLaurens named this group to "Jeffmads"-

BurrSir: Well i wasnt expecting this

Alexxxxx: You can't predict anything that happens when it's with us.

-JeffBoss became inactive-

-JimmyJamesMadison became inactive-

Alexxxxx: John, when are you coming over?

TurtleLaurens: I'm leaving now

-TurtleLaurens became inactive-

Herc: Hey, uh, Laf i need help with... homework ;D

LaffyTaffy: of course mon amour ;)))

-Herc became inactive-

-LaffyTaffy became inactive-

Alexxxxx: Hey Burr can I copy your notes?

-BurrSir became inactive-

Alexxxxx: Dang it.

***

Alex turned off his phone, waiting for John's arrival. He shuffled his papers around on his desk, nervous that he wasn't going to get his homework done, as his notes were terrible. Hopefully John would have good notes. Alex glanced at the crumpled notebook paper, studying the phrases written in black ink and at random angles. Alex heard a knock at his dorm room door, knowing it was John. He jumped up, shoving his papers into a blue folder, and raced out to meet him.

***

Lafayette knocked twice on the wooden door, fidgeting with their sweatshirt. Their fluffy brown hair was tied in a messy bun, and their glasses were crooked. They knocked again, and heard a muffled, "Coming, coming!" from the other side. They grinned, shoving their hands into their sweatshirt pocket. "Hey, Laf," Herc greeted in a gravely voice as he opened the door.

"Bonjour, mon amour." they replied stepping into the dorm room. Hercules spun Lafayette around and kissed them, stumbling towards a wall. Laf squeaked in surprise as they were pressed against the wall, but kissed him back. They pulled away, breathing hard, after a while, mumbling, "I thought you needed help with homework,"

"We can do it later," Herc replied, kissing Laf again. Laf pulled him closer, grinning.

***

James tugged their turtle neck up until it was covering their face. Their chocolate colored eyes watched the door. They knew Thomas was going to arrive any second, a mess of nerves, hands running thrugh his hair. James had keft the door unlocked, knowing Thomas would knock loudly, which hurt their ears.

The door shot open as Thomas entered, his hair frizzed and poofy. "James, I- um." James watched him from the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. Thomas approached them and sat next to them, leaning his head on their shoulder. James wrapped their arms around Thomas and pulled him closer. "I wuv you," they mumbled through the green turtleneck. Thomas looked up, pulled the turtleneck down to where it was supposed to go, and pecked James on the lips. James blushed furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon to be published! And I'm going to stop adding these little ending scenes. :) EDIT: i've decided to discontinue this story! sorry guys!! come talk to me on tumblr, i'm @whishl!


End file.
